


cutesy lovey dovey crush stuff

by picassoeyepatch



Series: love is my religion [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassoeyepatch/pseuds/picassoeyepatch
Summary: Tenko and Himiko have a moment after the second class trial.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: love is my religion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607341
Kudos: 36





	cutesy lovey dovey crush stuff

**Author's Note:**

> tenmiko just makes me wahhhhhhhh *cries*

Tenko’s lip trembled as she walked with the rest of her classmates from the Shrine Of Judgement. No one had said a word since they had witnessed the execution. She tried to focus her mind on something else other than the loss of her dear friend, Kirumi and Ryoma as well. Even though she thought of him as a degenerate, deep down she still missed him.

“Tenko?” A tired voice asked from beside her. How could Tenko forget that cute girl?

“Oh, hi Himiko.” Tenko replied and immediately blushed. She fiddled with a loose thread on her skirt, looking down at her shoes and not making eye contact with her school girl crush.

“I’m only going to say this once, so don’t ask me to repeat it, but um…” The mage trailed off, pushing a strand of vibrant red hair behind her ear. Tenko and Himiko’s eyes locked, and Tenko felt like she was going to melt. “Thanks for defending me back there.”

She tried to read the thankful girl. Was there a trace of a smile on her lip? Tenko blushed a deeper red.

“Anytime, Himiko.”


End file.
